


frozen heart

by nymeria_danvers



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amy is Olaf cause why not, Aubrey and Chloe are sisters, F/F, Frozen AU, I Don't Even Know, Jesse is Sven cause I thought it would be cool, Sister-Sister Relationship, also title is kinda pending, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeria_danvers/pseuds/nymeria_danvers
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey are two sisters with a great bond, until an accident makes one of them lock themselves away for over ten years. The sisters grew apart as the years went by. They were then hit by the tragic loss of their parents, leaving both girls to be all alone. Aubrey's coronation makes the girls interact again, but it also causes a lot of problems, not only between the sisters but also in the Kingdom.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> What's up pitches! I've been working on this for a while now (like two weeks, lol) and I wanted to make it public! It all started with me imagining Brittany Snow as Anna from Frozen and then it took off, xD! I hope you guys enjoy it! It's been super fun to write! Updates will be every Thursday! Also, chapters will be close to 2000 words, but never more, I think.

Chloe opened her eyes, a smile adorning her face. She looked out the window to see the sun rising. She loved waking up with the sun, it made her feel alive. In her four years of existence, Chloe had not seen something as beautiful as the sun rising, but she knew that was going to change one day.

She sat up and looked to the bed next to hers. Her older sister Aubrey, fast asleep. Chloe looked up to her in so many ways, they were best friends. She got out of her bed and slowly patted over to her sister's. She got onto the bed and jumped on her sister making the older girl groan.

"Aubrey! Wake up! Wake up Wake up!" She kept jumping on top of her sister to disrupt her sleep.

"Chloe, go back to sleep," the blonde said, pushing her younger sister to the floor. The ginger landed with a huff and quickly stood up.

"But I can't, the sky's awake, so I'm awake and I have to go and play!" Chloe threw herself onto her sister again only to get pushed off, again. A mischievous smirk grew on the little girl's pale face as she decided what to tell her sister. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" The older girl smiled and quickly got up.

The two girls ran down the stairs, Aubrey shushing her little sister's giggles along the way. Chloe loved playing with her older sister, it made her feel ultimate joy, especially when her sister used her magic. The magic she was blessed with when she was born, the magic Chloe sometimes wished she had. She wanted to be able to conjure snow out of nowhere, it looked fun.

"Do the magic, do the magic," the four-year-old chanted rather excitedly. She clapped her hands and squealed when the blonde started using her magic. The floor was covered in ice and snow, it was cold on Chloe's arms, but she didn't care because she was having way too much fun. Both girls were giggling as they ran around the ballroom playing. Aubrey created a small snowman, making Chloe giggle even louder.

"Hi, I'm Amy and I like warm hugs," Aubrey voiced the snowman. She was behind it making its arms move about. Chloe shrieked and threw herself on the snowman.

"I love you, Amy." The little ginger crushed the snowman in a big warm hug. She tried her best not to break it. The cold snow was against her exposed skin, making her realize she was colder than she originally thought. Aubrey noticed redness in her sister's arms from the snow being in direct contact to her sister's arms. She then started to get worried, was the snow hurting Chloe? 

"Chloe, your arms are red, are you sure you're not cold?" Aubrey took a step closer to the younger girl. Chloe looked down at her arms. She had felt the cold on her body, she didn't know it was having this reaction. She rubbed her arms against her torso and arms, then let out a shiver. She smiled brightly at the older girl. 

"I'm fine, Aubrey," she reassured the worried girl. "Come on let's play!" She pulled her sister to the other side of the room. Aubrey started making snow piles around the room, the ginger's blue eyes lit up with excitement. The blonde loved the look on the younger girl's face, she loved making her little sister happy. She made a gesture for her sister to started climbing on the piles. 

"Catch me!" Aubrey kept making little snow piles to catch her sister, each one harder than the last. Chloe was going too fast. "Again! Again!" The seven-year old's face contorted into a worried look. She couldn't keep up.

"Slow down!" Aubrey moved to keep up better, but she slipped. She was falling backwards as Chloe had jumped. Magic shot out of her hands to see if she could catch her sister, it didn't. It hit Chloe's head, the girl falling unconscious in one of the snow piles. The blonde felt her heart stop, she had hurt her sister. She ran towards her.

"Chloe!" She took her in her arms; Chloe was growing cold. A white streak then formed in the girl's ginger hair, Aubrey gasped. She needed to tell her parents, they needed to know what had happened. This was all her fault, why hadn't she just stayed in bed. "Mama! Papa!" The room was growing colder by the second as Aubrey's fears were growing. Her parents suddenly burst through the door.

"Aubrey, what have you done," her father, John, asked, worried and angry. "This is getting out of hand!" Her parents kept looking around, too shocked about what was around them. Her mother, Holly, looked down at her older daughter's arms noticing Chloe.

"Chloe!" She took the little girl in her arms. Aubrey felt her blue eyes well up with tears, guilt weighing like boulders on her shoulders. She looked between her parents, both of them terrified and disappointed. She joined her hands, clasping her dress. She felt a tear escape her eye, become ice as it fell. 

"It was an accident, I'm sorry." She sniffled. She didn't mean for her sister to get hurt, she just wanted to play. Tears kept falling out of her eyes. The room grew colder and colder. Her parents were shivering slightly as they examined their youngest daughter.

"She's ice cold," Holly pointed out. The king stood up from the ground, helping his wife as he did. He wrapped his daughter up in his cloak and took her into his arms. 

"I know where we have to go." He disappeared, coming back two minutes later with a map. The family got on their horses, going to their destination. Aubrey's nervousness kept growing, making a trail of snow and ice as they galloped though the woods. She hoped that wherever they were going they were going to help her sister. 

As they passed leaving the trail of snow, they didn't notice a sleepy little girl named Beca with her reindeer friend. They passed quickly, leaving the little girl with her reindeer grew wondered. Her steel blue eyes grew large as she saw her favorite thing in the world, ice. She looked at her reindeer then back at the ice. 

"Ice," she asked her friend. Both young lings moved excitedly. The little brunette got on the small reindeer to follow the ice path. They started running after the horses. "Faster, Jesse!" 

The horses stopped in a valley. Beca tilted her head in confusion, what were they looking for? She ducked behind a rock pulling Jesse with her. She looked as the adults moved towards a bunch of other rocks, a small girl in the man's arms. There was a frightened blonde next to the woman, the girl left an ice path as she walked. 

"Did you see that, Jess?" She nudged her best bud, pointing at the ice at the girl's feet. The reindeer nodded excitedly. They laughed. 

"Please somebody help my daughter," the man shouted. The rocks started to move and tumble all around. Some had started to fall down the valley heading directly towards Jesse and Beca. The two let out little yelps as they tried to avoid them. The rocks stopped at the man and woman's feet opening to reveal happy faces. 

"Trolls...?" Beca was confused. The rock in front of Beca opened, revealing a friendly troll. The troll smiles at the two and holds them close. 

"Shush, I'm trying to listen." She holds them close as they watch the people talk in front of them. Jesse likes the troll's face. The troll looks at them both. "Cuties, I'm gonna keep you."

Where the King and Queen were standing, the tension was high, Aubrey was still very terrified. An old troll rolled down, they called him Gran Pabbie. He knew all there was to know about magic. He was as old as the Earth, after all. He gives the king and queen a respectful nod. He approached them, peaking to see their youngest daughter. 

"Your majesty," he spoke. He looked towards Aubrey and asked, "Born with the powers or cursed?" The blonde girl stood closely to her mother, still afraid of what was going on. 

"Born, and they're getting stronger," the king replied. Aubrey looked at her father and then at her hands, she didn't want these powers anymore. They hurt her sister and they were growing stronger. She didn't want to deal with potentially hurting whoever she was with be it her parents, her sister or a new friend. 

The troll motioned for them to bring Chloe towards him. He looked at her, examining her deeply. He put his hand to her forehead, feeling the coldness on her forehead. "You're lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." 

"Do what you must," John said, worry was written all over his body. 

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe." Aubrey's widened, her sister won't remember her powers. Everything was going to change because of it, she couldn't be herself around her sister. "Don't worry, I'll leave the fun." The troll said, sensing the little girl's sadness. At least Chloe's memories of them having fun where still going to be there.

Grand Pabbie pulled out a blue energy from Chloe's head. He changed all the memories that included magic to normal memories, all the indoor snow activities changed to them playing outside in the winter. He takes the memories and puts them back in the ginger's head. 

"She will be okay," he assured them. Aubrey let out a small sigh a relief, her sister was fine. Then she remembered, one thing was going to change. 

"But she won't remember my powers," the blonde asked, a pout on her lips. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was her father. 

"It's for the best," he told her. Aubrey silently nodded. She understood, they needed to keep them safe. 

"Listen to me, Aubrey," Grand Pabbie spoke, "your power will only grow." The northern lights showed up in the sky, they showed an adult Aubrey making snowflakes. "There is beauty in your magic, but also great danger." the blue in the lights changed to red, and fear quickly grew over the princess. "Fear will be your enemy." 

"No. We'll protect her," the king interjected. "She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone... including Chloe." The two adults looked at each other, silently agreeing with each other. Aubrey frowned, everything was going to change and be worse for her. She was going to be secluded and concealed from everyone, including her best friend. 

The next day the changes started to happen. She packed her stuff up and moved to the room across the hall from her old one. As she walked away she looked back to find her sister, sadness in her baby blue eyes. The blonde felt a pang of sadness in her gut, but she couldn't do anything, it was all decided. She waved at her sister, sadly, then closed the door. She slid against it and sat on the floor. Tears escaped her eyes as she thought about how her life was going to be.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day late sorry, but enjoy

Chloe strolled through the castle, she was bored out of her mind. She was a child, she needed other children to play with. She walked around the library and moved up to where the telescope was, stepping on a chair to be able to see. It was day time, there were really no stars to look at, so she just looked outside of the castle. She saw all the children playing, how she envied them. There was on little girl running around with a reindeer, it made Chloe giggle, they looked ridiculous. Maybe if she asked nicely her parents would let her leave the castle so she could play with the other children outside. 

She went to her parents' study and tugged on her father's coat. He looked at her and then pulled her up to his lap. He was working on some important king things and the ginger knew she wasn't supposed to interrupt him when he was working. 

"Papa," she said, "can I go outside and play with the other children?" She used her signature puppy stare; her big blue eyes were very convincing. Her father looked at her, pity in his stare, she knew he was going to say no. 

"I'm sorry, Chlo, you can't go outside today," he told her. The little girl crossed her arms and jumped down from her father's lap.

"Then when? You said that yesterday and the day before and the day before. I need to go out and play!" She was throwing one of her usual theatrics, all of which she used to get her way. John looked at his daughter with a frown, he was thinking. Chloe thought she had him where she wanted, until he shook his head and went back to his work. The little princess let out a groan, storming out. She then had a brilliant idea, Aubrey, maybe they could play today. She saw the snow start falling outside, excitement bubbling in her chest. She went up to her sister's door.

"Aubrey," she called out. No response from the other side of the door, making the ginger frown. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Please! Let's go and play! We used to be the bestest friends ever, and now you don't even talk to me! Why? Do you wanna build a snowman?" She moved her mouth to the keyhole and spoke, "It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away, Chloe," came her older sister's voice. Chloe pouted. 

"Okay, bye," she whispered, sadly. She moved away from the door with nothing to do and feeling sadness. She felt like she was never going to play with her sister anymore.

Inside her room, Aubrey sat by the window, she felt sad when she rejected her sister. She cheered herself up by looking outside, it made her happy to think about the old times. She stares longingly at the outside, wanting to go again. She then feels ice under her hands, the windowsill is covered in ice. She gasped and called her father. He came and looked at the room then went to fetch something, returning quickly. 

"The gloves will help," he explains. He slipped leather gloves into the blonde's hands. He took one of the small gloved hands into his own. "See? You're good..." They looked at each other and he signaled for her to start saying their mantra. "Conceal it."

"Don't feel it," the princess continued. 

"Don't let it show," they finished together. 

Years pass, Chloe goes to her sister's room every day, to ask her if she wants to play, getting rejected every day. Her boredom grew stronger and stronger, but she didn't want to show it. She read every day, she also liked to look at the people in the plaza through the telescope. 

"Be careful," she yelled/whispered as she looked through the telescope. The person she saw the most when she looked at the plaza was a girl with her reindeer, who was back today after a long disappearance. The two always play rough and it made Chloe nervous. They almost fell into the water this time, the reindeer catching the brunette before she fell. "One day you're going to hurt yourself, reindeer girl." She laughed. 

She jumped down from the chair and ran out of the library. She walked around the castle stopping before Aubrey's door. She did her signature knock on the door. "Aubrey! Do you wanna build a snowman? Maybe we can ride our bikes around the halls, and even down the stair!" She giggled. "I really need company around here, sis. I'm bored and I have no one to talk, well if you count the painting." She got no response, as always. The ginger got up and walked away. 

She went through the hall. Why was her sister always ignoring her? She was always ignoring all she wanted was to have her sister back. Aubrey was being a jerk and she really needed to stop being a jerk. She climbed up the stairs, quickly lying down in front of the clock. She watched time pass, clicking her tongue as the bell moved.

In her room Aubrey, now twelve, was pacing around. Her powers had been stronger than usual. She was freezing everything whenever she took her gloves off, but it happened the most when Chloe came to her room to see if she could play. It made her upset and feel very guilty, not to mention the flashbacks of hitting Chloe with her magic. 

"I'm scared! It's getting stronger!' She looked at the wall behind her, it was frozen. She had done that, she really didn't mean to. 

"Getting upset makes it worse," her father warned. He was trying to help her, but Aubrey was just too afraid to listen. He tried to give her a hug comfort, but she shrunk into herself, moving away. 

"No," Aubrey cried out. "Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you." Her parents looked at each other, sadness in their gaze. Aubrey couldn't help but feel that she was letting them down. 

After a while, Chloe stopped going to her older sister's room. She knocked sometimes, but she was straight up ignored. She read all that she could which was everything in the library. She also still looked through the telescope, enjoying the view of the plaza. Her favorite thing to do in the day was to see the people having fun. 

Today was no different, Reindeer Girl was back after a three-month disappearance. The ginger had grown to miss the brunette and her silly reindeer. She had grown, and her brunette hair was longer and pulled back into a ponytail, she looked beautiful. It made the princess yearn for a friend, and for more than a friend as well. 

She had read of all these princes who came and gave their princesses love and support, and she couldn't wait for that. When she was little she thought she would've been married by now or at least promised, she is fifteen after all. Her sister wasn't promised either and she was eighteen. All in good time, she guessed. 

Her parents were leaving on a trip to visit some family. They told Chloe to stay behind in Barden just in case she was needed in the castle. She didn't understand why they would need her, Aubrey was next in line, then again, the blonde didn't really talk to anyone.

She walked through the halls of the castle, on her way to say goodbye to her parents. She walked past her sister's room, looking at it in sadness, as she did now a day. Then she ran to her parents' quarters. She ran into her parents' arms, laughing.

"See you in two weeks," she giggled. She hugged them individually and wished them safe passage. 

Later that day, Aubrey curtsied to her parents, afraid to touch them in any way. Her powers had grown all these years. She had accidentally frozen so many objects in her room, she wanted it to stop. Her parents were going away now, they were her only friends as she shut her sister out. She didn't want them to go.

"Do you have to go," she whispered. Maybe her mother could stay, or maybe they both could. She looked at them with her sad blue yes, hoping for them to change their minds. 

"You'll be fine, Aubrey," John assured his daughter. Maybe everything was going to work out. 

A few weeks passed since their parents left. Chloe was up to her usual business, looking at the plaza through the telescope. There were performances in the square today and they were so good. The princess giggled as she saw the people dance and sing. 

"Excuse me, Princess Chloe," a servant called out. The ginger turned around, her smile fell from her face when she saw the sadness in the servant's eyes. He held out a scroll to her, she took it carefully. Her blue eyes went from the scroll to the servant to the scroll again. She opened it slowly. She fell to the floor; a sob escaped her mouth when she read that her parents perished at sea. The servant raced to her side, he held the sobbing princess. 

Aubrey had also received the news of her parents' death. She refused to see anyone. Her room was frozen, as she had a tiny melt down when she received the news. She felt guilty, even though it was no one's fault. She should've done something to make them stay, but she just let them go. She let her tears fall. Her body slowly fell to the grown as she sobbed. Her chest was heaving, and her sobs became choked. 

"Why," she sobbed, wrapping her arms around her knees. 

After her parents' funeral, Chloe had nowhere to go. She didn't want to look at the town, they were mourning just like her. She passed her parents' portrait, it was covered in a mourning cloth. A tear fell from Chloe's eye. She stopped at her sister's door, hoping that maybe this time she would open the door and they could cry together. 

"Aubrey," she called out sadly. "Please open the door. People have been asking where you've been. They're saying that we should have courage, and I'm really trying to. I'm here for you, sis, please let me in." She slid down the door, her head against it. "We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we going to do?" She then whispered to herself, weakly, "do you wanna build a snowman?" She then started to sob against her knees. 

On the other side Aubrey was doing the same. She cried harder when she heard her sister's quiet sobs. Her room was frozen, snowflakes hanging in the air, suspended with grief. She wanted to open the door and comfort her sister, but she couldn't lose her either. 

The girls stayed grieving silently, alone on their respective sides of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed.   
> tumblr: queen-nymeria-danvers


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for all the kudos and comment! They make my day! I hope you enjoy. This chapter is a bit of a mess because I didn't know what to do with the song, but let's see.

Three years pass, the kingdom of Barden had been waiting for this day faithfully. It was coronation day. Ships were pulling up at the docks, guests were running close to the castle, all ready to see the soon to be queen. Everyone was dressed in their best clothes, that included Beca who was now twenty-one. She and Jesse were ready like everybody else, although they didn't care as much. She wanted to get back to work, ice was her passion after all.

"What do you want, Jesse," Beca asked her best friend. She runs her hand through his fur, he nuzzles against it like a dog. She leans forward and speaks for him, as if he could.

"Give me a snack," she said in a gruff voice, Jesse face reflecting what she just said.

"What's the magic word," she ordered. Jesse looked at her kindly.

"Please," she said as Jesse again. Beca laughed and pulled a carrot out of her shirt pocket, handing it to the reindeer. He tried to bite the whole thing, pulling it into his mouth.

"Hey, hey, hey," she shouted. "Share!" Jesse spit it out and took a small bite. The brunette then took a bite herself, not bothered by the reindeer slobber. She then proceeded to play with her best friend, laughing as she did.

On the docks a small Duke got out. His name was Bumper of Weselton. Two thugs followed him as they walked.

"Ah, Barden," he sighed, "our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches." He then realized what he just done. "Did I say that out loud?" He laughed awkwardly.

At the castle, an eighteen-year-old Chloe was fast asleep. Her hair was disheveled, and she looked to be in an uncomfortable position. She was snoring slightly as a line of drool feel from her mouth. There were two knocks at the door.

"Princess Chloe..," servant called.

Chloe sat up, her disheveled hair moving all over the place. She coughed and snorted, removing hair from her mouth. She was asleep, but she tried to act awake.

"Huh? Yeah," she replied. Lying her head against her hand.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am but-"

"No," Chloe cut him off, "you didn't wake m. I've been up for hours." She started to fall asleep against her hand again, snoring slightly. Her head dropped forward making her wake up. "Who is it?"

"It's still me, ma'am. Time to get ready." Chloe's confusing rose.

"Ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am."

"My sister's cor-neration..." She opened one eye, catching sight of her coronation dress. She bolted wide awake, buzzing with excitement. Today was coronation day, the day everything was going to change. "It's coronation day."

She dressed as quickly as she could, trying to calm down from her excitement. They were opening the gates today. She was going to meet other people today. She ran out of her room.

She looked at the room around and she couldn't help but sing to herself, as she did when she was alone.

_"The window is open!_  
So's that door!  
I didn't know they did that anymore." 

She watched the servants pass around, preparing for the day. Carrying all kind s of things for all the guests.

_"Who knew we owned eighth-thousand salad plates...?"_

_"For years I have roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?"_ She slid across the ballroom.

_"Finally, they're opening up the gates!"_

She shook hands with a suit of armor, breaking it as she did. She looked around in fear and hide the evidence.

_"There'll be actual, real life people-_  
It'll be totally strange.  
But wow am I so ready for this change!" 

Chloe went out a window and jumped out on the window washer's pulley. She raised herself up to see the ships arriving.

_"For the first time in forever,_  
there'll be music, there'll be light.  
For the first time in forever,   
I'll be dancing though the night." 

She walked thought the garden, following a family of geese. Her excitement still high on it's peak as she ran around.

_"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,_  
but I'm somewhere in that zone  
'cause for the first time in forever,  
I won't be alone." 

She crouched down to the floor. She touched the geese, grabbing a few of them in her hands. She giggled as they quaked around her. They were adorable, and the ginger loved adorable.

"I can't wait to meet everyone," she told the geese. Then she suddenly gasped, "What if I meet the one?"

She ran inside. She looked at the set up for the night, she loved it. It was beautiful, they had done a wonderful job with it.

_"Tonight, imagine me gown and all"_ She twisted herself in a velvet drape acting like it was a gown. She acted like she looked gorgeous and ready for any man, but she looked ridiculous.

_"Fetchingly draped against the wall.  
The picture of sophisticated grace."_ She spun the drape's sting around then she accidentally hit herself on the cheek. "Oof."

She looked at the bust across the room. She had no idea who that was, but it was always there. She looked at the bust all googly-eyed.

_"I suddenly see him standing there,  
a beautiful stranger tall and fair."_ She moved next to the dessert table. Looking a all the sweets. _"I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!"_ She stood next to the bust and pretended to be in a conversation with it.

_"But then we laugh and talk all evening,_  
which is totally bizarre.   
Nothing like the life I've led so far," she sang as she danced with the bust around the room. She finished then threw the bust on top of the cake and ran out of the room.

She burst into the portrait room, her high calmed down, not up for singing anymore. She looked at the paintings all around the room, most of them had something romantic in them. She couldn't wait to be in one of those scenarios. The princess used to pretend to be in those paintings when she was younger, loving the thought of being someone's, well, someone.

Aubrey, now twenty-one, looked out the window as the guests arrived for her coronation. She was growing more and more nervous as time passed.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see," she whispered to herself. "Be the good girl you always have to be." She moved from the window to look at the painting of her father at his coronation. It wasn't the same, he didn't have powers that he had to worry about. He looked very calm, but a little bit nervous. He was holding the orb and the scepter, that was what she was worried about, she didn't want to freeze them.

She took of her gloves, to practice. She took a candlestick and an ornament to mimic the orb and scepter. Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will now, she thought. The objects began to ice over. Aubrey gasped and slammed them down the table.

It was only for today, she was going to make things go back as they were after today. She put on her gloves again. She just needed to control them for today.

The two sisters were feeling two very different emotions. Chloe's excitement was all over the halls while Aubrey's nervousness was tense in her room.

The blonde opened her doors and ordered, "Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

Chloe cheered when the gates opened. She ran out, interacting with the people who were passing by. She loved the look of joy on people's faces as they went inside. She took it all in, it was the only day she had to socialize and have a good time. She ran outside the castle into the village square. As she looked around, she saw all the things she had grown accustomed to seeing through her telescope.

The princess looked up at the sky and took in a deep breath. She wished she could do this every day. She wasn't looking as she walked, so she slammed against something. She fell back and landed in a small wooden boat. The boat tipped of the dock, she was heading overboard. A bucket fell on her head as she fell. Suddenly, a horse slammed his hoof into the boat and steadied it.

"Hey," she cried, frustrated. She took the bucket off her head. A hand extended in front of her.

'I'm so sorry. Are you hurt," he asked. Chloe looked up and saw the man, he was handsome and held himself regally. She had never seen anyone like that, was this the prince she was waiting for all her life.

"Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay." She felt herself blush. She had never felt anything like this before.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm okay." He stepped closer to her. "I'm great actually."

"Oh, thank goodness," he sighed. Their eyes met, green and blue. The ginger felt a pull she had never felt before, it almost felt right. He helped her to her feet. She was giggling like crazy.

"Prince Chicago of the Southern Isles," he bowed. The princess felt a rush when he said he was a prince, it felt exciting.

"Princess Chloe of Barden," she curtsied.

"Princess," he questioned. "My lady," He dropped to his knees and bowed his head. The horse bowed as well, curling his hoof up and out of the boat. The boat tipped, making Chicago tumble on top Chloe, awkwardly.

"Hi... again." She felt a bit weird being close to him, but not a good weird like she hoped to feel. She still liked his company, so it wasn't that bad.

The horse slammed his hoof back into the boat to stabilize it, again. The two royals tumbled the other way, but this time Chloe fell on top of the prince.

"Oh boy," he whispered. Chloe turned as red as her hair, this was very embarrassing.

"Ha. This is awkward," she stumbled. He started to get up. "Not you're awkward, but because we'r-" She pointed between them as Chicago helped her up. "I'm awkward. You're gorgeous." Did she say that out loud? "Wait, what?" Chicago quickly got up to his feet and helped Chloe up, again. 

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Barden with my horse... and for every moment after." He inclined his head and then smiled charmingly. 

"No. No-no," Chloe proclaimed. "It's fine. I'm not THAT Princess. I mean, if you 'd hit my sister Aubrey, that would be- yeash! 'Cuz, you know..." She went towards the horse, smiling at it. She patted its head. "Hello." She turned to Chicago again. "But lucky you, it's-it's just me."

"Just you," he said, confused. He smiled at her, he was very amused. She smiled back. They just stared at each other like a bunch of idiots. The bells of the castle started ringing, but Chloe didn't notice as she was captivated by the man's handsomeness. 

"... The bells. The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to... I better go," Chloe stuttered. She hurried off, then stopped, and turned back, giving Chicago a little wave. "Bye!"

As she rushed off again, Chicago waved back. The horse waved too, once again taking his hoof of the boat. 

"Oh no," Chicago whispered. The boat fell with Hans in it. It landed upside down in the water. He raised the boat off himself, gasping for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> tumblr: queen-nymeria-danvers


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, super duper late. I actually don't have an excuse, but I was super duper uper lazy and copying script is really boring and a lot of work since I had to add description. Some of the character actions might be different from the movie since I'm only reading the script and now watching actual scenes. So, sorry I was late, but you know what they say: better late than never. And this chapter is longer than usual because I tried to fit in a lot. Anyway, enjoy.

The coronation started in the Church Chapel. Aubrey was standing at the alter, ready for what was to come. Chloe was off to the side, peeking out to the audience. Chicago waved at her from the pews, making her smile.

The crown was placed on Aubrey's head. She was very nervous, she kept thinking about freezing the scepter and orb. They were on a pillow before her. She slowly reached for them.

"Your Majesty, the gloves," the bishop whispered. Aubrey looked at her hands, she had forgotten about them. She took a deep breath, still very afraid, and slowly took them off. She hesitated before taking the orb and scepter, but then she grabbed them quickly, hands shaking. She turned to her people. 

"Sehm hon hell-drr in-um hell-gum ayg-num ok krund ee thes-um hell-gah stahth, ehk teh frahm fur-ear u-thear...," the bishop said in Old Norse.

She felt herself getting more and more nervous by the second. She starts to feel the orb and scepter start to freeze over. She thought this was it, this was when people were going to know the truth. 

"...Queen Aubrey of Barden," the bishop exclaimed. 

"Queen Aubrey of Barden," the crowd responded with enthusiasm. Chloe hollered for her sister, she was thrilled. 

Aubrey set down the orb and scepter back on the pillow, just in time before anymore noticed the ice. She picked up her gloves and slipped them on. She did it. She was done for now, all she needed to do now was try and keep away from as many people as she could. 

Later that night, music filled the Great Hall. Guests were dancing, eating, and laughing. The trumpets sung.

"Queen Aubrey of Barden," their servant, Benji, announced. Aubrey entered, poised and looking surprisingly content. She stood unfer a formal awning. 

"Princess Chloe of Barden," Benji announced, again. Chloe stumbled into the room and waved awkwardly. Benji ushered her over to stand next to her sister. 

"Here? Are you sure," she asked him. He left, ignoring her completely. The sisters sneaked awkward glances at each other. They hadn't seen each other in over ten years. Chloe was wondering what to say, same for Aubrey. 

"...Hi," the blonde broke the silence. Chloe looked at her and then behind her.

"Hi me...," she asked awkwardly. Aubrey nodded. "Oh, um hi." She waved awkwardly at the now queen. 

"You look beautiful," the older woman commented. Chloe blushed.

"Thank you. you look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful," the ginger rambled. She cleared her throat, trying to divert from her awkward ramble. Aubrey chuckled. 

"Thank you." There was a silence. Both of them looked at the party. "So, this is what a party looks like?"

"It's warmer than I thought," Chloe giggled. 

"And what is that amazing smell?" They both closed their eyes and inhaled. The sweet smell filling up their nostrils.

"Chocolate," they said in unison. They open their eyes and start laughing together. Aubrey looked back to the party, but Chloe looked at her sister. She had so many things she wanted to say to her, but she can't think of where or how to start. When she finds her way, Benji interrupts.

"Your Majesty," he bows. "The Duke of Weaseltown." A tiny man approached the two sisters. Bowing respectively. 

"Weselton," he argued. "The Duke of Weselton." He turned to the queen. "Your Majesty, as your closet partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." The Duke did a funny flitter of his feet along with a few weird dance moves, scaring the royal sisters, slightly. "One, two, three. Jump." He was in a deep bow, his hand out, head down, toupee out of his head. Chloe giggled, not being able to hold it in. Aubrey looked at her sister, stifling a giggle herself. 

"Thank you... only I don't dance." Chloe tilted her head at her sister, confused as to what she was saying. 

"Oh," Bumper asked clearly offended. 

"But my sister does," she replied. She was hiding her amusement from her sister. The Princess looked at the blonde shocked. 

"What," she exclaimed. 

"Lucky you," Bumper said. 

"Oh, I don't think-" Chloe got cut off by the Duke grabbing her arm and yanking her to the dance floor before she could protest. 

"If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you," he advised. The ginger looked at her sister, desperately. She needed an out. 

"Sorry," the Queen mouthed to her sister. 

The Duke did a bunch of funny moves around Chloe, making a little scared. He was making moves that the ginger didn't know where humanly possible. He was so awful and so close to her, she hated the entire thing. She tried to make the best of it by thinking about the hunky prince she met before, but it wasn't working that much. 

"Like an agile peacock... Cluck-cluggle-cluck," he shouted. Chloe looked at him strangely. He landed on her feet, making her wince.

"Ow, ow, ow," she mumbled. 

"Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmmm..." He got really close to her face, suspicion in his eyes. Chloe was confused, but she tried to be normal about it.

"No..." He eyed her, trying to figure out the truth. 

"Oh, all right." He let it go, they continued dancing or whatever it was. "Hang on. they don't call me the little dipper for nothing." He spun Chloe and then dipped her. Aubrey peaked at the crowd, barely holding in her laughter. Chloe kept shooting her sister 'help me' looks, that were ignored. 

They finished dancing, much to Chloe's happiness. She started to limp back towards her sister, a little bit winded. 

"Let me know when you're ready for another round, m'lady," Bumper shouted after her. 

"Well, he was sprightly," Aubrey laughed. Chloe reached towards her feet, rubbing them.

"Especially for a man in heels," the younger girl sighed. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Chloe was loving talking to her sister. They hadn't talked in so long and talking now felt so right. She smiled at all the people that were dancing.

"Me too," Aubrey said. She slumped slightly at the thought of never having a party again, but it couldn't happen. She stiffened and looked away from her sister. "But it can't."

"Why not? If-"

"It just can't," Aubrey cut her sister off. Chloe's smile drops and she tires her hardest not to cry. The blonde felt guilty for hurting her sister. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Chloe spoke first. 

"Excuse me for a minute," Chloe said. She walked away. The queen watched her sister go, she felt sad for hurting her sister. 

As she pushed her way through the crowd, the princess bumped nito a bowing man's butt. She fell, but before she hit the floor, she was caught. She looks up to see Chicago who was smiling at her. He looked perfect to her. 

"Glad I caught you," he teased. 

"Chicago," Chloe smiled. Chicago held her, and then led her to the dance floor where they shared a romantic dance. 

They hung out for a while. Talking and learning about each other. Laughing and just spending time together, it was Chloe always dreamed about. She couldn't wait to marry him, she was sure she was going to. 

They were sitting in the balcony, still talking and having fun together. 

"What's this," he asked, pointing to her white streak. 

"I was born with it," Chloe said, a little insecure, "although, I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." She tried to hide it, but he grabbed her hand and stopped her. He brushed strand with his hand. Chloe blushed.

"I like it," he smiled. They laugh and start to make jokes at each other, having a good time. 

"Okay wait, wait," Chloe's laughs calming down. "So, you have how many brothers?" Chicago calmed down his laughs too. 

"Twelve older brothers," he told Chloe. She let out a small wow. "Three of them pretended I was invisible... literally... for two years."

"That's horrible," Chloe gasped. Chicago waved his hand to dismiss her reaction. He didn't seem to think it was a big deal, but Chloe found it completely wrong, she went through the same her her life, sort of. 

"It's what brothers do," he shrugged. 

"And sisters," Chloe added. He looked at her, listening. Chloe loved having all his attention, she had never received any while she was growing up. "Aubrey and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me our, and I never knew why." She looked down, feeling all that sadness flow back. It dialed down when she felt a hand take hers. 

"I would never shut you out." He leaned towards her. Chloe felt a little suffocated for a second. She leaned back a little.

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?" 

"I love crazy." She jumped off the ledge they were sitting on. "All my life had been a series of doors in my face." She closed the door and turned to the prince. "And then suddenly I bump in to you." He smiled at her.

"I was thinking the same thing. I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue." He stroked her cheek, leaning in. The red head giggled and moved away from him. 

"It's like we were meant to meet, meant to be with each other. You're so different from everybody I've met."

"Can I just say something crazy," he asked. Chloe nodded. "Will you marry me?" He got down on one knee. Chloe gasped, she couldn't believe it. It was all happening so fast, it didn't feel right, but yet again, Chloe didn't care much.

"Can I just say something even crazier? Yes!"

***

Chloe pushed through the crowd, Chicago in tow. She on the way to see her sister and ask her for her blessing. She felt overjoyed with the news, but there was something gnawing in the back of her mind which she decided to ignore. She could feel that growing little by little, it was going to be a problem in the future.

"Oops," she said as she bumped into someone. "Pardon." She kept pushing through the crowd. "Sorry." She stopped in front of some people. "Can we get around you there?" They nodded, moving to the side. "Thank you." She threw them a bright smile. "Oh, there she is! Aubrey!" Aubrey turns towards her sister. Chloe curtsied, awkwardly. "I mean... Queen... Me again." She giggled and cleared her throat. "May I present Prince Chicago of the Southern Isles." The blonde gave a polite curtsy. "So, um..." The ginger looked between her sister and her now fiancee. "We would like," she grabbed his arm. 

"-your blessing," Chicago cut in. 

"-of our marriage," they exclaimed at the same time, smiling at each other. Aubrey blinked, slowly.

"Marriage...," she inquired. The ginger nodded. 

"Yes!" She jumped slightly. 

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." The queen looked at them with a confused expression, waiting for them to elaborate. 

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then- Wait. Would we live here," Chloe rambled one. Aubrey tried to keep up with what her sister was saying, but she was so overwhelmed. She could feel herself start to get stressed which was not good. 

"Here?" Aubrey eyed the two again. 

"Absolutely!" Chicago beamed. 

"Chloe-" 

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us-" Aubrey shook her head, but it went unnoticed. 

"What? No, no, no, no, no," the blonde said. 

"Of course, we have room. I don't know. Some of them must-"

"Wait," Aubrey interrupted, finally catching the princess' attention. "Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Chloe blinked and shook her head.

"Wait, what?" Aubrey took her sister's hand.

"May I talk to you, please. Alone." Chloe took her hand back and scowled at her sister, but the scowl wasn't powerful because of the sadness in her eyes. Chloe looks at the prince, looking at his worried face and pulls him close. 

"No. Whatever you have to say, you- you can say to both of us." Aubrey looked between them and took a deep breath.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Chloe gasped. The blonde closed her eyes and waited for the fight that was about to begin. 

"You can if it's true love!" 

"Chloe, what do you know about true love?" 

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." The queen felt hurt at that statement. It wasn't her decision to shut Chloe out, but it was for the best. Clearly she knew about love and sacrifice, two things involved in love. 

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no," Aubrey concluded. "Now, excuse me." She turned to leave, but Chicago caught her attention. 

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-"

"No, you may not. And I-I think you should go." Aubrey could feel her emotions getting out of hand. She was starting to feel very overwhelmed. The thought of ice started to grow in her head and she felt scared. She walked away. She spotted the Royal Handler and ordered, "The party is over. Close the gates."

"What," Chloe asked. She looked as her sister walked away, telling orders to close the gates. "Aubrey, no. No, wait!" She ran after her sister, grabbing her hand and accidentally pulling off her sister's glove. Aubrey gasped, spinning around and reaching for the glove, panicking. 

"Give me my glove!" Chloe held it away from her sister's reach. 

"Aubrey, please," the red head begged desperately, clutching the glove in her hand. "Please. I can't live like this anymore." Aubrey tried to hold her emotions back, but it wasn't working, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Her sister was feeling the same way. 

"Then leave..." She looked at her sister's heartbroken blue eyes. She felt like it was too much, so she turned away and tried to ran away. At this point, the party had gotten silent as everybody was watching the two sisters. "Enough, Chloe."

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" Chloe's voice was cracking as she yelled at her sister. She felt very hurt. 

Then it all felt like to much to Aubrey and she snapped, "I said, enough!" Ice shot through her hand as she turned around, spikes forming on the floor. The people around gasped and cried out in shock, backing away. 

"Sorcery," Bumper said from behind his men. "I knew there was something dubious going on here."

"Aubrey...," Chloe said. She was confused as to what had happened, she didn't know about her sisters powers. It made her head hurt slightly. She didn't know what to do. She instantly felt guilty for pushing her sister too much. 

The blonde rushed out of the room. Panic filling every bone in her body. She ran to the courtyard, bursting through the door. That caused everyone to look at her, making her even more overwhelmed as the people cheered. She ducked through the crowd, holding her bare hand. She backed away from the citizens, knocking into the fountain grabbing the edge. The water froze, making her powers known to the other citizens of Barden. 

"There she is! Stop her," Bumper exclaimed. Aubrey gasped and started to run away. 

"Please, just stay away from me," she told him. "Stay away!" Magic shot out of her hands on accident and froze the staircase. The crowd panic as a snowstorm begins to form as Aubrey fled. Chloe ran out of the palace door, still carrying her sister's glove. 

"Aubrey," she called out. Chicago was close by her as she ran. Aubrey ran over the shoreline, freezing the water as she ran on it. Chloe started to call her.

"Aubrey! Wait, please!" The blonde glanced back at her sister, but then turned away. "Aubrey, stop!" The princess ran over to where her sister was, slipping in the process. 

"Chloe," Chicago said. He rushed towards her side. 

"No," Chloe whispered to herself as she saw her sister's form get farther away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! See ya next time, friends! :)))))  
> tumblr: nymeria-danvers


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!! It's been an entire month and I'm so sorry about it! It takes a lot out of me to copy script and put in thoughts, also Let it Go was a bitch to write into this story, but I'm glad of how it came out. There's also a flashback scene in this chapter that I didn't make up, it's a part of the new Frozen musical and I just found it adorable so I had to put it in. The song is called A Little Bit of You, it's really cute and sweet. So, sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy!

Aubrey was walking in the cold mountain, alone. Alone like she was so used to being, but this time it felt different. She was afraid of what she was doing, of what she caused back at Barden. Things like that were the reason she kept hidden all her life. It was all so overwhelming, all these powers she was taught to suppress all her life. At that she thought of her parents, were they disappointed in her for losing control. Did they lose all the happiness they gained from watching her become queen? She hoped not. 

She looked back where she came from seeing all the ice she left in her trail up the mountain. Why was she cursed with such powers? It wasn't fair that she couldn't live a normal life the rest of the people around. She hoped no one got hurt back there, if so, she would never forgive herself. 

Wait, what about Chloe? Yeah, they had fought, all sisters do, but she was still worried. All this time without seeing her and the first time they see each other in over ten years, she ruins the reunion. She's just a disaster waiting to strike, no matter what she does to prevent it. Aubrey really thought she was going to be okay through this day and maybe just maybe keep the door open to her sister, but after all this, she could never face her again. 

She started walking again and then she realized, she was free. No more closed gates, no more closed doors, no more concealing. She was finally free of all the pain and sadness she went through in her life. The Queen could finally be herself without the judgement of other people. She could use her powers however she wanted to use them, and no one could tell her it was wrong or tell her they were afraid. She was finally free to do whatever she wanted. 

She started walking again, more confidence in her step. She moved her hands, making snowflakes as she opened her palms. She smiled at her magic. She finally was starting to see it as somewhat of a gift instead of a problem like she had always thought. She felt the snow under her feet growing. Then Aubrey thought of a phrase that she had heard all through her time growing up in her room. _Do you want to build a snow man?_

**_*Flashback*_ ** __

_"You know," a young Aubrey said to her little sister, "there's a recipe to making a proper snowman." The girls were in the ballroom, breaking all the rules their parents had set for them, but it was for fun as Chloe said._

_"Really," Chloe replied, her eyes shining in innocent curiosity._

_"Uh huh." The blonde nodded. Chloe smiled and waited for her sister to explain. "A little bit of you," she motioned towards her sister then towards herself, "a little bit of me. A part that loves to dream."_

_"A part that swings from a tree," Chloe exclaimed. "I think I'm getting it!" She hopped next to her sister, overly excited. "A little bit like you, a little bit like me!"_

_"A part that's nice."_

_"A part that's naughty too." The two sisters laughed. They were having their innocent fun, even if their parents didn't see it that way. "A loyal friend no matter what." The older girl nodded. She started to make and shape the snowman. The red head looked at it with excitement and wonder._

_"A big round belly." She shaped the body._

_"Don't forget it's big bouncy butt." Chloe jumped excitedly. Aubrey motioned for her little sister to go towards her to help her. They started to make him together, laughing as they did. The two sisters were having so much fun. Chloe had begged far too much to be able to be playing that night as they were scolded far too much already._

_"He'll love warm hugs and the bright sun."_

_"And he'll really love summer!" The youngest princess jumped, almost tumbling the snowman down. Aubrey held her still, laughing as she did._

_"But he'll melt," the blonde pointed out._

_"Yeah, you're right." Chloe stayed silent, but then she lit up again. "Oh! So, we'll built it back together!" Aubrey smiled._

_"Yes, together, that's the key. A little bit of you and me." The girls laughed and finished the snowman. They admired their work. Chloe looked at the snowman with a giant smile on her face, she was so happy. "Okay, time for bed!" Chloe gasped._

_"What? No! Time for more magic, please and thank you!" Aubrey rolled her eyes at her little sister's persistence. Chloe looked like she wasn't going to give up on what she had said. She had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face._

_"Chloe, you know I'm not supposed to even be doing this!" Chloe pouted and held her sister's hand, so she couldn't move._

_"But your magic is the most beautiful, wonderful, perfectful thing in the whole wide world!" The oldest princess' heart softened at her sister's words, she didn't Chloe felt that way about her magic. Although, she could be saying to stay up and keep playing._

_"Do you really think so?"_

_"Yes! So, do it, please, before I burst from inside to outside!" Chloe was jumping as she said it. Aubrey stopped her, laughing._

_"Okay, okay, don't burst." Aubrey shot her magic through the whole room once again for the second time that night._

_"Whoa!" They kept playing. Then Chloe decided to start jumping on snow piles._

_"Chloe!" She screamed as she hit her sister in the head._

_***End of Flashback*** _

She shook her head out of those negative thoughts and just thought of the fun the two had that night. A little bit of you, a little bit of me. She waved her hands and created a snowman, the same snowman her sister and her created over ten years ago. Aubrey missed those times, but it was for the best. 

She created a staircase, running up the stairs. She settled on the mountain. As she looked around the empty space, she noticed that it was a good place to live in. She needed a home after all. Aubrey stomped on the ground created a base. She moved her hands and arms, creating walls. She felt her power flourishing through the air as she made her ice castle. She finished making her castle. There were thing missing obviously, but she would cover that later. She let her hair out and made herself a new dress. 

She walked outside and looked at Barden, her kingdom. She felt empty as she looked at it. She was never going back there, no matter what. She felt new and rejuvenated as she stood in her new ice castle. Aubrey was finally happy, away from all the stress that boiled up inside her and made her want to puke. The Queen smiled to herself and muttered, "The cold never bothered me anyway."

***

Chloe saw her sister run away and all she felt was guilt. All of it was her fault. Her sister freaking out, the ice shooting out of her hand because she removed the glove, all of it. There was ice spreading all around the fjord, locking the ships in place. Plus, the plaza was starting to freeze too. What had she cause? The it started snowing. Chloe gasped looking around. 

"Snow," a guard said. "It's... snow... in July." He caught some of it in his hand in disbelief. 

"Are you alright," Chicago asked her. She wasn't processing yet, she didn't feel okay. 

"No," she replied, still in shock. The Princess kept looking around the plaza. 

"Did you know?" 

"No." She shook her head. She felt like crying, but it didn't feel very appropriate. Everyone was panicking, and her crying wouldn't help. 

"Look," the Duke exclaimed. "It's snowing! It's snowing!" He told the people around. Chloe looked at him unsure of what to do. "The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped" He turned to his goons. "You have to go after her." Chloe rushed towards him. 

"Wait, no!" Bumper hid behind his goons as he saw the red head approaching. He pointed at her.

"You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?" Chloe stopped. Did he call her sister a monster? Wait, he also called her a monster.

"No. No. I'm completely normal and-" She was cut off by Chicago. 

"That's right she is..." Chloe looked at him. "in the best way of course." He smiled at her, but she just looked at him, expressionless. 

"And my sister's not a monster!" The Duke scoffed. Chloe crossed her arm, she felt so close to losing it and punching that man. 

"She nearly killed me!"

"You slipped on ice," Chicago defended. Chloe was grateful for that. 

"Her ice!" The Princess rolled her eyes and put a hand to her head. She felt headache coming on and she was so close to tears again. 

"It was an accident," Chloe said. "She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this," she gestured around. "Tonight, was my fault. I pushed her. So, I'm the one that needs to go after her." Chicago was nodding along until she mentioned that she was going to get her sister. 

"Yes," Bumper agreed. "Fine. Do."

"What," the Prince said. 

"Bring me my horse, please," the red head ordered. She saw the Royal Handler rush away. 

"Chloe, no. It's too dangerous." Chloe shook her head. 

"Aubrey's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right." She took her horse and said a small thanks to the Royal Handler. 

"I'm coming with you."

"No, I need you here to take care of Barden." He sighed and nodded. 

"On my honor." She smiled at him. She put on her cloak and hopped on her horse, in all her coronation outfit. 

"I leave Prince Chicago in charge!" The crowd whispered around. Chloe went to snap the reigns, but Chicago stopped her. She was so close to losing it and although he was being sweet, he was going to be a reason for her to snap. 

"She's my sister, she would never hurt me." She snapped the reins and started to ride out. She was going to apologize to her sister and she was going to come back and make things right. Chloe didn't think too much of consequences, but right now she wished she had back there. She also wished she had known of her sister's powers, but that's all in the past now. She was just going to think about bringing her back to bring summer back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! And I'm really hoping my procrastinating ass gets the work done faster as I started to write the other chapter already, and it's a chapter I've been waiting to write since I started this story.   
> tumblr: nymeria-danvers


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I keep disappearing and stuff. Other than being lazy, July has been really hectic for me. I went to Orlando for eight days on vacation, I got sick a week after I got here (food poisoning, not fun. I also refused to eat after I got better which was not fun and my parents grounded me from the computer) and I spent yesterday and today in a funeral because my great-grandmother died. I hope now to be back, though. I'm soon entering my senior year of High School, but I know'll be fine. I'm also the president of my class, but it's okay. So, anyway I'll stop the ramble, enjoy the chapter.

As she went up the mountain, Chloe felt the cold seeping into her skin, making her uncomfortable. Her horse was having trouble riding through the snow, as it was two feet deep. She shivered as she kept riding. 

"Aubrey," she yelled, her voice quivering. "Aubrey! It's me, Chloe," she shivered, "your sister who didn't meant to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-fault." They kept riding as it got colder and colder by the minute. Chloe and the horse struggled through a tree area. There was a sudden wolf howl. "Of course, none of this would've happened if she'd just told me her secret... ha... she's a stinker." A branch from a nearby tree snapped and startled the horse. Chloe flied off, landing face down in the snow. She sat up, spitting out the snow. The horse then ran away. "Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No. No. No. No..." She saw he wasn't coming back. "Oo-kay." 

She grabbed a branch and tried to pull herself to her feet, but the tree snapped upright and released all its snow on to her. Chloe groaned. She stood up and started to walk under the Northern Lights. She walked up the hill, struggling and getting out of breath. It was terrible to try to breath with all the cold around her. She felt like it was squeezing her lungs.

"Snow," Chloe cursed, "it had to be snow, she couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjord in white sand and warm-" She looked up and saw smoke rising in the distance. "Fire!" She got excited all the sudden, but it went away when she felt her foot slip. She tumbled down the hill, landing in an icy stream. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold..." Her dress was frozen, stiff. She shook of the snow of herself and off the sign in front of her. "Wandering Pieter's Trading Post." The sign shook, and snow fell, revealing a smaller sign. "Ooh! And Sauna..." 

She stepped thought the door cautiously, she didn't know what to expect. The door hit her butt and knocked her into the center of the shop. It hurt a little, but it helped that her butt was completely frozen. She looked around, only seeing summer supplies. 

"Hoo hoo," she heard a voice say. She looked up to see a man sitting behind the counter. She guessed it was Pieter. He was tapping his fingers against the counter. "Big summer blow out. Half-off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" His accent was thick around his words making it a little hard for Chloe to understand. 

"Oh, great," Chloe said. "For now, how about boots. Winter boots... and dresses?" 

"That would be in our winter department," he replied, slightly disappointed. The red head looked towards where the man was pointing, her face falling as she only saw one outfit, a pick ax, and a lonely pair of boots. She then thought about asking about her sister, maybe he saw something. 

"Oh." She started walking towards the winter department. "Um, I was just wondering; has another young woman, the Queen perhaps," she picked up the clothes, fiddling with the fabric in her hands, "I don't know, passed through here?" She took the things in her hands and walked towards the counter again. 

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear?" Chloe felt somewhat offended at that statement and also disappointed to hear that her sister hadn't passed by. The front door swung open, revealing a woman covered in ice. She shook of the ice on her clothes and removed her hat. The Princess felt as she had seen that girl before. Then she remembered, it was reindeer girl, she looked so grown up. "You and this woman." Said woman looked up. "Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out." Reindeer girl walked over to where Chloe was, stepping right in front of her. 

"Carrots," she said, right into the red heads face. 

"Huh." Chloe scrunched up her face in question. 

"Behind you," the brunette replied, pointing at the counter. Chloe let out an awkward laugh. 

"Oh, right. Excuse me." Feeling as awkward as ever, she moved out of the way. She watched as reindeer girl. well woman, grabbed a bunch of carrots and tossed them om the counter then left to get other supplied. 

"A real howler in July, yah," Pieter asked the woman. "Where ever could it be coming from?" 

"The North Mountain," she replied, completely unfazed. Chloe's ear pricked up as she heard the new information.

"The North Mountain," the Princess whispered to herself. She looked back at the counter to see if she could gather new information. 

"That'll be forty, " Pierter told the brunette after counting the items' prices. 

"Forty? No, ten," she negotiated. Pierter clasped his hands together, trying to be as good as he could be. 

"Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem." He was trying to remain as sweet as he could be, but the woman wasn't having it. 

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." She pointed outside where her sled was filled with ice and covered in snow. Chloe cringed at that, it was a huge problem for the poor woman. 

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now," Chloe butt in to the conversation. The brunette looked at her, a serious expression on her face. "I mean, that is really," she shot her a glare and Chloe cleared her throat, "Ahem. That's unfortunate." 

"Still forty," Pieter continued. "But I will throw in a visit to Pieter's sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi family!" He looked the family. Chloe and the woman turned towards the direction of the sauna to see a family waving. 

"Hoo hoo," they all said. The women shared a look then turned back towards the sails-man. 

"Ten's all I got," the stranger said, disappointingly. "Help me out." Pieter took the carrots and isolated them from the rest of the supplies. 

"Ten will get you this," he gestured at the carrots, "and no more." The brunette took a deep breath. The red head was trying to think about the North Mountain while she watched the exchange between the other two. She couldn't get her mind to work, so she decided to ask.

"Okay," she said to the reindeer woman, "just tell me one thing; what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it see magical?" The woman turned to the Princess, rolling her eyes.

"Yes," she answered, firmly. "Now, back up while I deal with this crook here." Pieter stood up, his face hurt, and also reveling his six-foot stature. 

"What did you just call me," he said. Both women's eyes widened. Chloe looked at the brunette who was frozen to her spot. Pieter slung reindeer girl over his shoulder and threw her out of the door. 

**

"Bye bye," he said. He slammed the door. Beca sat up, rubbing her head. She saw Jesse canter over to her. He started to nudge her arm, expectantly. 

"No Jess, I didn't get your carrots," she told him. Jesse huffed her face in annoyance. Beca frowned and looked around. She spots a barn in the distance. It's old, but it works. "But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free." She motioned Jesse to follow her. They set up a small pile of hay to work as a bed, so they could rest for the next day. Beca laid down and took out her lute. She tuned it and shuffled close to Jesse. She strummed.

" _Reindeers are better than people. Jess, don't you think it's true?_ " She looked over to her reindeer friend. 

" _Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you_ ," Beca lowered her voice as if she was talking through her reindeer friend. " _Every one of em's bad, except you._ "

"Oh, thanks, Buddy," she said, scratching behind his ear. She strummed her lute again. "But people smell better than reindeers. Jess, don't you think I'm right."

" _That's once again true, for all except you._ " Jesse looked at her in a smug manner, well as smug as it could get for a reindeer. 

"You got me. Let's call it a night."

"Good Night."

" _Don't let the frostbite bite._ " She strummed one last time then let out a breath. She closed her eyes and tried to rest. Her day hadn't been the best, especially since the whole ice storm in the middle of July ruined her business. The barn door opened, letting the breeze in. Beca groaned. 

"Nice duet," the person commented. Beca sat up trying to see who it was.

"Oh, it's just you," Beca sighed. "What do you want?" The other woman stood up straighter and put her foot down, literally. Beca rose her eyebrow in her direction. 

"I want you to take me up to the North Mountain," she demanded. The brunette rolled her eyes. 

"I don't take people place." She then laid back down, closing her eyes. This woman thinks she can march in and demand things who does she thinks she is the Princess of Barden. Then again, she did look familiar. 

"Let me rephrase that." A brown bag landed on her lap. She sat up and looked in the bag, all the supplies she wanted to buy earlier. This stranger was really eager. "Take me up to the North Mountain... Please." She looked the begging woman up and down. "Look, I know how to stop this winter." She thought it over for a second then lied back down, sliding her hat over her eyes.

"We leave at dawn," Beca informed. The other woman let out a sigh of relief. "And you forgot the carrots for Jesse." Suddenly, a bag hit Beca in the face. "Ugh! What the heck?" 

"Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry," the ginger stammered. "I didn't- We leave now. Right now." The woman left the barn. Beca took a carrot from the bag and offered it to her best pal. He took a bite, she then took one after, lost in thought. 

"Let's do it," she told Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut it there, cause why not. By the way, I mentioned this before but I'll say it again, I will be taking things from the Broadway musical because I actually really enjoy it. The thing I just said will be apparent in the next chapter cause the exchange between Chloe and Beca is a new song called "What do you know about love?" I really enjoy it, I suggest you listen to it cause it's really fun.   
> Come yell at me tumblr: nymeria-danvers, twitter: nymeria_danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
